On my own again Good thing i'm used to it
by hermits.international
Summary: What if Leena wasn't caught? What if Claudia didn't go to CERN With Artie? What if no one believed she was innocent? After all, innocent people don't run. Rated T for a tiny bit of language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone!**

**Ok, so this is my very first fanfic EVER! I've read hundreds but this is my first attempt at writing one. The chapters are going to be pretty short starting out so please, go easy. I would LOVE it if people reviewed it, even to say it sucks. Any constructive criticism, Anything!**

**IMPORTANT: I changed the timeline a bit so that the whole Todd thing has happened. he will play a role later on. Soooooo...**

**On to the prologue**

* * *

Prologue

Claudia Donovan was frozen on the screen. Her hand mid wave, her mouth curled in a smirk. Pete, Myka, and Leena stood around the monitor. Even though she had been the newest and youngest member of their team, she was family. They couldn't understand how she could betray them. Now both she and MacPhearsan were who knows where, most likely planning their next attempt on the warehouse. Artie thought she might have gone to Joshua and had left immediately for Switzerland. So far there was no word from him.

"I think it's Todd's fault."

"Pete, don't start this again."

"Come on Myka! He broke her heart and she blamed Artie. This must be her way of getting payback!"

"But...but she wouldn't put all of us in danger..." Myka started.

"Wouldn't she?" Pete and Myka stared at Leena.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, for one, the last time she got payback she kidnapped Artie in supercharged handcuffs. Her aura before she left was full of hatred, anger, contempt, she's not mentally stable!"

All three simultaneously turned back to the computer screen. "God Leena..." Pete began just as the Farnsworth started to buzz. "I really hope your wrong."

* * *

**Yes, very short, i know, but first chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Theres this thing called a review. i really want one. **_Psst! my birthday's coming up!_

_ **Cheers! **_

__**Hermitsinternatonial**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1! YaY! It's also short, I know. I'm currently studying for my SSAT's. Yup, that's right. Most people went to Florida this summer. I was trying to figure out "if sally can paint a house in 4 hours and john can paint the same house in 6 hours, how long will it take them to paint the house together?"{read in evil singsong voice}. If anyone knows how to solve this PLEASE TELL ME as I am having a mental block against it. Anywho….. This chapter is kinda choppy and I might rewrite it later. To the awesome reviewers,**

**Staythisyoungforever: **First reviewer Yay! You made me very happy and yes, this takes place around Time Will Tell

**OTHangles:** Thanks! Smiley :)

**You guys are the best!

* * *

**

"Whack!" A man in a black coat and hat toppled to the ground. above him stood a young woman holding a piece of wood, breathing heavily. She looked no more than 19 or 20, her short red hair was disheveled, a single colored streak hung down over her face.

"Artie!" She dropped down beside him. "Artie, I'm so sorry, I….." she threw herself to the side just as a bolt of blue energy came rushing at her. "What…What the hell Artie!"

"I'm sorry Claudia, but I have to bring you in." Artie climbed to his feet. In one hand he held a pair of handcuffs (HER original supercharged handcuffs!) and in the other was a Tesla, currently pointed at her heart. "I don't want to hurt you Claudia, although, that really hurt. "He gingerly touched his head. "Just come with me and we can figure all this out." he took a step towards her.

"Um…that's good…I think. Can you please put the gun down?"

" Just come with me Claudia, I can help you! There are all kinds of medicines and treatment…" He took another step.

"Wait, what? Medicine? I'm not crazy, Artie!"

"Shh,shh, it's alright," another step. _Too close_. Claudia lashed out and brought him to the ground again. _Thank you Myka!_ She thought. _So Artie thinks I did it. That means the others probably do too._ She felt her heart sink. If they didn't believe her, then who would? Joshua's obviously wasn't safe. Stepping over Artie, she grabbed the Tesla.

"Sorry fossil face. You wont get me that easy." Claudia Donovan ran. The sound of her converse hitting the pavement echoed through the alley

THE~INNOCENT~DONT~RUN THE~INNOCENT~DONT~RUN THE~INNOCENT~DONT~RUN

Ryan Miller worked at the airport. Every day for 5 hours he took peoples tickets as they boarded their planes of to their rich summer homes in the Bahamas. Needless to say, He hated his job. So when this young, incredible hot, woman comes along and says it's her shift, He grabs his stuff and hurries out, leaving his computer in the hands of a very capable 19 year old, Claudia Smith has a ticket to Italy. And the unfortunate Calvin Smith finds he no longer has one.

* * *

**Well, That's it for today folks!**

**Read**

**Review**

_**Cheers!**_

**Hermitsinternational  
**


	3. update apology thingymajig

hey eyeryone! i know you all hate me. here is my explanation.

1)my computer died. twice. im using a BRAND NEW ONE! YAY!

2) I've been in the middle of applying to Phillips Exeter Academy

and Berwick Academy. if anybodies heard of them, you know how

amazingly awesome they are.

3) school and homework and basketball and stuff.

4)my sisters been home

5)i kinda forgot '~-

sooo... im writing the next chapter now since its break.

again i am really really really really really sorry

love


	4. (

So this is awkward….

I'm so sorry guys it's been like three years and honestly I forgot this existed. My brothers found my drafts (I handwrite everything) and teased me about it (they used to be total brats) so I got embarrassed. Also I got in to Exeter! YaY go big red ! I'm about to start upper year and it's CRAZY busy. I have class from 8 am till 6 pm and then music practice and homework or dorm stuff.

I would love to be able to continue this but the plots kinda irrelevant seeing as I don't remember it and we are many seasons ahead. If anyone has an idea or wants to adopt the story, PM me and we'll figure it out.

So so so sorry guys! I didn't think anyone would ever like my stories

(Rosie)


End file.
